Generally, animal shelters are utilized as residential enclosures for animals, such as household pets. Conventional animal shelters include a floor, multiple walls, and a roof assembled in some manner to define an interior space, and at least one of the walls includes an opening for access to the interior space. Typically, conventional animal shelters are manufactured in various sizes and shapes to accommodate various sized animals.
Conventional animal shelters are typically not adaptable to an animal as the animal grows to adulthood. As such, to properly train an animal, a consumer may purchase more than one animal shelter as the animal grows larger, which can be expensive. If the consumer doesn't purchase another primary shelter after training the young animal, the typical training crate doesn't allow for adequate shelter in most cases for an adult. Also, conventional animal shelters are difficult to assemble and clean, which can be time consuming. Secure, ample storage for the increasing number of pet products is missing in the marketplace.
Therefore, there is a need for an animal shelter that can accommodate more than one size of animal. To promote good crate training techniques, the animal shelter should be adaptable to the size of the animal during growth.